


Summer Breeze

by parrillasfilm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Self-Discovery, Swan-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time), Young Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Young Emma Swan, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrillasfilm/pseuds/parrillasfilm
Summary: A loss marks the life of Regina Mills, a new girl from the city marks the life of Emma Swan, and different changes building a path to a common destination marks the lives of both. In the peak of adolescence, the two girls will discover many things together, like how to rebuild, evolve, learn with pain, and mainly, how it feels to live your first love.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Emma Swan.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Summer Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/639610) by jennfrmorrison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So, this is a fanfiction I finished last year and now my friend @parrillasgf is helping me to translate it. I love this story and I hope you guys like it too. I'm sorry for any grammar and related mistakes, feel free to correct us if you find anything.

When the bell from Stroybrooke High rang announcing the beginning of summer vacation, no employees or teachers dared to stay in the hallways. A bunch of cheery teenagers tired of studying left their classrooms in a rush and ran towards what they call freedom before their next school year. 

Emma Swan was the last one to leave her classroom right beside her best friend Graham. Ruby, also one of her best friends, had been one of the first to leave, and for the rest of her classmates, she only heard the exchanged goodbyes while she was putting away her school supplies, and didn't even see when they left. It was always like that. Emma was not in a rush to leave school right away. She didn't like to study, but apart from all those exams and homework, she thinks school is kind of cool. 

Emma was about to walk through the door when she stops to look at her desk checking if she forgot anything, and like usual, she hadn't, but Ruby did. The supposedly rebellious girl with dark hair and red locks always forgot something, and when Emma didn't remember to stop and look back, whatever it was there it would stay there until the next day. But that was the last day of school and whoever finds her friend's notebook probably would throw it away, not that Ruby cares, of course. Still, anyhow Emma stopped in her tracks, rolled and eyes, and took a deep breath, thinking if she should or not take her friend's notebook. 

"You can go. I'll catch up later." She said to Graham before heading to the desk beside hers and putting away the notebook inside her bag. 

Emma is a blonde girl with a hair that is sometimes straight, sometimes curly and piercing light green eyes, who had repeated her first year of high school. Something she never even regretted, because it gave her friends, something she didn't have before. For some Emma was weird, for others Emma was fun, and sometimes, when 'dressed like a girl' like some would put in, she got to the top of the list of the prettiest girls in school. But of course, this isn't everything and she doesn't care about those stupid lists made by immature jerks, it's what she thinks. 

Swan is the daughter of Storybrooke 's Sheriff, David Swan Nolan. Her relationship with her father is good, and it got a lot better when her brother Neal was born as a consequence of an accident and her mother's coma. Mary Margaret was a kindergarten teacher before the accident, and after five months in a coma, she left, shaking heavily the structure of the Swans when leaving behind her nine-year-old daughter, her husband, and a baby. 

Emma doesn't like to talk about her with people, besides some very specific ones, but loves and misses Mary all the time. Misses the small and big details, the happy moments, and the fights that in that time were cause by the girl's behavior or when she'd say she never would be a teacher. 

Mary would get mad with her daughter's choice, but if she was to choose a career between her parents, it would be her father's for sure! And she has that thought until the present day, she doesn't get along with kids enough to be able to teach them something. The only child and has an affinity for is her eight-year-old brother, Neal, and she doesn't want any other. 

The blonde was running to get to Graham where they usually keep their bicycles and realized her friend quicken the pace as she was getting close. She knew what he was doing, and when he turned back to check if it was Emma who was behind him, she knew, she was certain, Graham smirked at her and started running in her forefront, she tried running faster so she won't get left behind and thanked fate for helping her when Graham had difficulty in getting his bicycle out of the bike rack. 

"That was a low blow!" Emma complained breathless, taking her bicycle out of the rack, much more easily than her friend previously did. 

"You're still gonna lose!" Graham threw back, getting on top of his bicycle and pedaling throughout the street. Emma didn't hesitate, she too mounted her bicycle and soon reached him. 

"There's only one thing, Graham," Emma said when they were side by side. " I never lose!" She 

completes convinced and excited, increasing the strength on her feet and leaving her friend behind. 

Luckily for them, Storybrooke wasn't a town that big, so in ten minutes they were crossing Dale Street N 68 and Emma had won the race. 

A few seconds later, Emma slowed down and let Graham come closer. Every day the two friends would race to the boy's house, who lived in the corner of the street Emma herself lived, and that was something they loved to do. Something they used to do way before gaining their bikes and when the studied in a closer school, that way they could run to their houses and both had enough energy for that. 

Emma and Graham met on the first day of school right after the boy moved to the small town on the shore, over ten years ago. The second Emma saw him, shy at the gate, she asked if he would like to go to school with her, and she also asked if they could become best friends. After the "yes", they repeated that every day for the past 11 years. 

He was one of the main reasons Emma didn't regret repeating her school year because after so long, they finally could study in the same class and spend more time together since she was one older. 

Besides Graham, the third element of their inseparable trio was the rebellious brunette who forget everything, Ruby. Emma considered her a sister just like she considered Graham a brother, and they always knew each other, but the difference between their classes, in both senses of the word, always kept them apart a little bit. 

The Luccas, Ruby 's parents — her father, above all, — didn't 't see the Swan 's with the same pleasant eyes as he saw Ariel Swisher, another rich girl from the neighborhood who lived across their house. And because of financial interests, they didn't let their daughter be too close to the blonde and their friend. However, her mother was the polar opposite and helped Emma with open arms when her mother passed away. 

Emma, Graham, Ruby, and Ariel were a quartet before the redhead moved into the big city, and even though they didn't spend all of their time together, they were a team. They never missed Emma's soccer game, or Ruby's drama club play, something that Emma too loved, but never dared to try and participate in it. 

The blonde's favorites hobbies were the most varied and opposites, like skating and dancing ballet, or playing soccer and writing poems — poems who would never be read by another living soul as long and she's alive and forbidding it — but her greatest passions would always be skating and surfing, although she doesn't practice one of the two. 

Emma greets Graham 's mom who was at the door while her friend entered the house and carries on her race to Ruby 's house. The brunette lived in Storybrooke's upper-class neighborhood, and consequently, in the most remote part of the town. It was a beautiful area, with wide streets surrounded by immaculately green trees and manicured gardens that made the mansions even more attractive as you passed them. Emma loved to imagine their insides and picture herself living in one of them in the future, especially when Ruby invited her to spend the afternoon there or throw wild parties all night when her parents were out of town. The blonde wasn't a party kind of girl and didn't drink like those people, but would love to have in her own home the pool table that was such a success in the parties, or at least the couch she sits on when waiting for Ruby to finish their afternoon snacks before sitting by the table for Emma to copy the day's difficult homework. 

Emma's reverie dissipated when she turned to Mifflin Street without looking sideways and was almost run over by a black Mercedes coming in the opposite direction from her, turning to Mifflin Street as well. She hit the brakes sharply as the car dodged her body and she stopped her bike trying to recover from the shock. 

She was trying to control her breathing but failed to do so when the passenger window began to descend slowly revealing a woman with brown hair and dark glasses, which prevented Emma from seeing her face. The blonde was terrified, thinking she was about to receive a lecture from the woman when she saw the driver leaning over, looking at her with concern. 

"Are you alright?" He asks, trying to look Emma up and down, searching for any scratch or bruise, and the blonde nods still confused and a little scared, but the man's kindness soothes her fears. 

"Are you alright, darling?" He turns back and asks the person on the backseat, and Emma looks at the rear window but can't see more than a figure. After he received an answer, inaudible to Emma, the man looks back at her and takes a deep breath. 

"You should be more careful." He remarks. Or you should drive more slowly in a small town, Emma thinks but ends up just nodding again. The woman glares impatiently at the driver and he looks back briefly at the blonde before closing the window and starting the car again. 

Emma crosses the street and slowly continues on her way, watching the scene that was unfolding across the street from Ruby's house. The Mercedes that had almost run over her a few seconds ago stopped behind a moving truck that was being unloaded at Ariel's old house. Mifflin Street, 108. 

Emma's timing was perfect. As soon as she hit her brakes in front of the number 109, Mrs. Luccas comes out the front door with a huge smile on her face. That smile could easily be directed at Emma, but the woman just tells Ruby that Emma's there and walks right past her, heading towards the new neighbors, indicating that the smile wasn't in fact because of her. 

While she waited for Ruby to show up, Emma watched everything across the street. The man and the woman left the car, the man waited for Ruby's mom to come closer while the woman guided the people unloading the truck, and finally, Emma looked again at whoever was in the rear seats, but the dark film in the windows didn't let her see anything. 

"I heard they have a daughter our age." Ruby says, scaring her friend who was completely distracted with all the movement. 

"Jesus, Ruby!" Emma scolds, reaching for her heart. 

"Do you think she's as cool as Ariel?" She asks, causing Emma to pause and reflect on her friend's words. 

"I don't know... But you probably have to be her friend." Emma teases her friend by emphasizing the word "have”. Ruby rolls her eyes, takes a deep breath and nods. 

"My father already made me aware of that." She speaks with disgust. Emma smiles briefly, finding it a little funny, but deep down she feels sorry for her friend. 

"Speaking of him..." Emma starts taking the backpack off her back and picks Ruby's notebook. "Take this before he gets home early from work and sees me here." She completes, delivering the object to her friend, and going back to ride her bike. 

“Won't you wait and see what she looks like?” Ruby asked curiously and Emma hesitated for a moment. She wanted to stay, but she had already watched the family for a long time and this could make them think she was a complete weirdo or create an uncomfortable situation. 

“I don't want to stay to stare at your new rich neighbors,” Emma replies and realizes that her friend is hardly paid attention. She follows Ruby's gaze and sees Mrs. Lucas talking animatedly with the man. At one point the woman pointed at Ruby and he looked at where the girls were, Ruby waved at the two of them and they started talking again, he pointed at the car and Ruby's mother's expression seemed to be understanding. 

"Are you going there?" Emma asked. 

"I don't think so. They're coming for dinner tonight anyway." She replies with a shrug "I think he and my dad are going to work together, or worked, something like that" She completes nonchalantly and Emma nods. The girls were silent as Ruby's mother came home and passed them. 

"Well, I better be going." Emma tried after a while in silence. 

"Don't, wait." Ruby said quickly and took her friend's arm. " Looks like she's getting out, look" She added signaling to the car and Emma looked. The passenger door was open and the woman she had seen before, now without her sunglasses, seemed to be trying to convince the girl to get out of the car. 

The man opened the driver's door and got in, seconds later the girl got out and the woman closed the door, allowing the man to start the car and leave. Emma and Ruby's gaze accompanied the car, curious about where it might be going, but he just parked it in the garage and left the car. 

The girls' gaze went back to where the woman and the girl were and they finally noticed her. The girl was dressed in a black feminine suit, the skirt was not so long and her hair, even though it was short, was tied in a perfect ponytail. In her hands, she carried a medium round aquarium and her gaze was fixed on the floor. 

Emma watched the girl curiously, saw her subtly look around, and noticed the woman signaling to someone inside the house. A maid promptly appeared and offered to take the aquarium from the girl, who reluctantly handed it over. She seemed immobile and unhappy to be there. Not long after the man came back, the woman went inside with the maid and the father seemed to try to cheer the girl up. Ruby started to wave when he pointed at them, but the girl didn't even look. 

"Well..." Emma started uncertainly when she realized that things were not looking so good across the street. "Good luck with your dinner." She commented mockingly. 

"What's wrong with her?" Ruby asked curiously, clearly judging her in advance. 

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be happy to move at her age. Imagine the friends she left behind." 

"Yeah, it could be that." 

"Look, now I really need to go. I need to eat and sleep before someone gets home and interrupts my peace." Emma said settling on the bike and preparing to pedal. 

"Call me when you get home." Ruby asked. 

"Fine!" Emma replied, forcing her feet to move and pedaling away from her friend. "And don't forget your notebook at school, I'm getting tired of always bringing it to you!" She screamed away laughed, Ruby accompanied her in laughter and answered. 

"You'll never get tired of me, Emma!" She screamed back jokingly, knowing that her friend would never leave any object of someone she knows lost around. Ruby went inside giving up on watching the new neighbors and Emma looked back one last time. She saw the man hug the girl sideways and they walked together into the house. 

Emma looked ahead again before another Mercedes decided to make an appearance and continued on her way, pedaling fast. She really wanted to go home to enjoy the little time she still had on her own, but in fact, the only thing she could do was think about the new girl in town. Emma believed that her mood could be due to the moving, moving in was never cool, and she also wondered why she looked so sad, why she had interested her so much, and also wanted to think about what she could do to cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep posting?? You can find me on twitter @parrillasfilm.


	2. storybrooke pier

It was after four in the afternoon when I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand. After arriving from Ruby's house, I had lunch and laid down as I always did to call her as she had asked. Usually, my phone alarm would ring at four so I could do some homework alone or with Graham and Ruby, but now, for almost 3 months, there would be no more lessons. Just long, hot, and fun days. 

I got up and turned on the stereo before taking off my clothes and going for a long shower. Neal would be arriving soon and I needed to pick him up at the school bus stop, make a snack for both of us and wait for my dad to get home. We ate while watching Scooby-Doo and when my father arrived, we had dinner after a while before we all went to our respective rooms and plunged into worlds unique and isolated from the others. 

I took my MP3, my sketchbook, a pencil, and sat on the bed against the headboard, waiting for sleep to come. Among small verses, stanzas, and sketches, I found myself drawing Ariel's old house and my thoughts traveled to Ruby's new neighbor. As if the brunette read my thoughts, the phone rang a second after the image of the girl became clear in my head, not that I was able to properly see her face, but it seemed pretty. 

“Lucky for you I wasn’t sleeping.” I answered leaving the sketchbook and pencil aside. There was silence on the other side. 

“Emma ... it's nine o'clock in the evening” Ruby replied seriously and I took a deep breath trying to suppress the urge to laugh. 

“I could easily be asleep... but what do you want?” I questioned lying down and getting more comfortable. Ruby called me almost every night and the conversations were never something brief. 

“What are we doing tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow is the opening of the festival, so I promised I would help with some last details and I would sell some tickets at the beginning. You guys could help me…” I suggested. 

“Right...” Ruby said slowly. She was not as insufferable and prejudiced as her father, but she knew how to be mean, deny, and dislike certain things. Volunteer work was one of those things. “Maybe Graham wants to help you.” She adds and I roll my eyes, another pause was made and again I found myself thinking about the new girl. 

“How was your dinner with the new neighbors?” I asked since Ruby didn’t say anything, but I was really curious and wanted to know a bit more about the family or the girl... Actually, just the girl. I didn’t know the reason, but she looked so sad and mysterious and that caught my attention. Ruby snorts. 

“It sucked! Daddy kept talking about business with the man, mom kept talking about me with his wife, and the girl didn’t open her mouth for a single moment!” She complained and I was astonished, 

“What’s her name?” 

“I don’t remember, her mother’s too. I only remember the man’s because it was Mr. Henry here and there all the time. I think they want to build something in town to attract tourists, 

“I see.” I felt frustrated for a moment, I wanted to know something about the mysterious brunette, not about her parents. But Ruby didn’t let my frustration build, she remembered a gossip she heard at school and started telling me about it. 

It was close to midnight when my dad knocked on my door asking me to hang up and go to sleep. It was always like that, we never hung up, it was necessary that either her father or mine intimated us for this to happen, and let's face it, it was always better that it be mine. 

“I’ll be going to the station later tomorrow. Do you wanna celebrate the start of summer vacation?” He asked taking me by surprise and I looked at him with an astonished look. 

“Really?” My eyes gleamed and my dad smiled, nodding. 

“Since it’s the first day of vacation I suppose you don’t want to wake up early, so when’s the best time?” 

“I promised to be at the pier at 10, so we can go to Granny’s at 9 and enjoy a little more,” I answered with a smile from ear to ear and my dad agreed. 

“Then at 9 will be. Good night, sweetie.” 

“Night, dad!” I answered and waited for him to leave. 

It still took a long time for sleep to get me, as soon as my dad closed the door after wishing me a good night, I turned off the ceiling light and was left only with the bedside lamp, my sketchbook, my mp3. 

The next day I woke up to a noise coming from outside the house and when I reached the window, my dad was trying to turn on the old abandoned beetle he and mom used to drive when they were younger. When he saw me by the window he asked if he had woken me up and I denied before getting ready. 

We arrived at Granny’s on time, my dad, Neal and I. Granny’s was a retro diner downtown, and basically the only decent restaurant in town. It was a meeting place for a lot of things and people and the main reference point, all the streets of Storybrooke ended in Granny’s. 

The restaurant was owned by a lady named Eugenia, but everyone called her Granny and I remember discovering her real name only a year or two ago. She was an elderly woman, but extremely active and docile, she cared for everyone and everything and was willing to help in any situation. She was a true grandmother for the entire city, regardless of the age of the residents.

As soon as we sat down, she came to take our orders and today my father had approved everything, Neal and I could order whatever we wanted and so we did, waffles with lots of fruit, chocolate, and whipped cream, pancakes with ice cream and even toast. I was wondering if I should order eggs and bacon too when someone came into the diner, I looked to find out who it was and recognized the man from yesterday go to the counter. It was Henry, according to Ruby. 

“Did you know they were moving here?” I asked quietly to my father, who wasn't even paying attention. He looked at me confused and I nodded at the man.

“Oh yeah.” He replied, surprised. “I just completely forgot that it was this week. Are my teeth dirty?” Asked showing his perfect teeth to me and I laughed while denying. 

“No sir,” I replied and he got up, heading towards the counter. 

“Mr. Mills?” My father called as he approached, the man looked at him and my father held out his hand. Henry was Henry Mills. 

“You are the sheriff, correct?” He questioned and my dad nodded. 

“Sheriff Swan.” He presented himself and pointed at us then. “Those are my children, Emma and Neal.” He added and Henry looked at us, he smiled briefly as he stared at me, as if holding his laughter for a few seconds when he realized who it was, and then he directed his attention back to my father. 

“A Beautiful family, indeed.” Said. I was hoping that he would say that he had a daughter the same age as me and then reveal her name, but he didn't. “And it seems to be a beautiful city too. But do tell me something... Do children often ride a bicycle around here?” I felt my face flush and burn completely. I avoided eye contact with both of them just in case he looked at me and my father questioned anything. 

“Yes! But we regularly reinforce the idea that they ride slowly and look around. Ride safely.” 

“Of course you do.” He said with irony only I was able to perceive at that moment. I dared to look at them and he looked at me quickly, smiling, and I broke eye contact in the very moment feeling embarrassed. 

“You know, maybe for you, I say you and your family, to meet the residents of Storybrooke would be nice if you attended the opening of the summer festival tonight. It’s very fun. Lots of food, stalls with traditional games, rides, good music, and probably everyone in town will be there today. But the festival lasts all summer if you're all too tired of the trip from Boston to here and aren't in the mood to go out. 

“I think it could be a great opportunity, sheriff. We will probably be there.” 

“If you need more information you can ask Granny or my daughter, Emma, she’s involved with the organization of the event.” My father spoke and at the same moment, I closed my eyes tightly, asking quickly and tirelessly under my breath to no one in particular that he would not ask me anything. When I heard the two of them ending the conversation, I thanked the heavens and decided that I would order the eggs and bacon, all the nervousness had made me hungry. 

I turned to the counter to try and get the attention of Granny or some attendant and Mr. Mills was placing his order. He ordered normal pancakes and an apple one, plus a few bottles of juice with the same flavor, and waited for his order. Now me, I ordered mine and I was so focused on it that I didn't even see the man leave. 

When we were done, my dad took Neal to the station with him and I walked to the pier. Almost everything was ready, we just needed to finish decorating the food and game stands, there were only “easy” things left to do like hanging the prizes in the tents and some final painting that anyone could do. The most radical or "heavy" rides were already assembled, and before, I couldn't wait to go to one of them with Ruby and Graham. 

Now, I couldn’t wait for the festival to start and finally quell the curiosity that was whether Mr. Mills would or would not come, and especially if he would bring his family. 

☼☼☼☼☼☼ 

We finished everything at the pier at around 4 and the festival was set to start at 7. I sent a message to Ruby and Graham as soon as everything was ready and we were strolling there until about 5:30 before we went to get ready. They would arrive later, but since I was going to sell tickets for the festival entrance, I needed to arrive before the scheduled start time. 

The festival was a tradition in Storybrooke, and given the size of the city, it was gigantic. A very well structured and organized event, many people from other cities around drove here to enjoy the party, and each year the number of visitors increased more and more. 

Since I was a child I remember participating in the festival, that’s why I always loved summer and counted the seconds for the summer vacation, and July specifically. The only year I didn’t participate at all was the year of the accident that left my mother in a coma and that my grandparents died. 

They all used to be volunteers, and if I didn't see them there as I was used to, my pain would increase and I would not be in the mood to have fun, so that year I decided to stay home. But when my mother was completely gone, I decided to take on the festival's tasks, so I would feel much closer to her and my grandparents, plus it would occupy my head. 

When I was leaving home my dad and Neal were coming, they would just shower and then go so as not to miss the start, or the chance to mess with me when they bought their tickets. The line didn't take long to form at the four ticket booths, I saw people I had never seen before, I saw schoolmates, I saw my dad and Neal and at one point I saw them. 

Actually, I saw her. 

The brunette wore a cute black dress with a constellation print. Like the day I first saw her, her hair was tied up and her gaze was turned to the floor. Her parents seemed to try to distract her by pointing out a few things, she even looked up for a few seconds at times, but nothing held her attention completely, and then she lowered her gaze again. 

“Look if it's not the bike girl.” The girl’s father said when it was their turn to buy their tickets. I caught a glimpse of the girl raising her face briefly, curious and watching me, but I didn't dare to return the look at that moment, it was as if I stopped and went into a state of shock for noticing that. “And the sheriff's daughter too.” He added mockingly. He smiled and I returned the smile. “It's Emma, right?” 

“Yes, sir.” I replied, the smile still painting my face. Mr. Mills looked incredibly friendly and playful, his wife hung beside him without expression, and when I dared to look at his daughter, she had already lowered her eyes, staring at the floor once again. “Well! Admission is free, but to do or eat anything you need a ticket, so... what’s it going to be? 

“I think for today I will only have three hot dogs. In case I change my mind I will come back here and buy more tickets.” He answered taking the wallet out of the purse and took out a 20 dollar bill, he extended his hand with the bill, but then stopped at his tracks and looked at me and I realized that I hadn't said the price. 

“That’ll be 9 dollars,” I informed him, took the money, and gave him the change. “Have fun.” I said, giving them their tickets and only the man thanked me before going their way. 

I attended three more groups of people and finally Granny came to tell me that I was free. It wasn't my job to stay at the checkout all the time or every day, she just was needed to give extra support to other people at the beginning of the event and I offered to cover her place at the booth. Fortunately, I was released right when Graham and Ruby arrived, so they bought some tickets and we entered the festival. 

The pier was full of people, the music was good, everyone seemed to be having a good time and I felt very proud of being a part of that. Ruby was looking for cute boys from neighboring towns with friends, cousins or sisters to Graham, she always tried to push someone to me too, but I was never interested in anyone and preferred to stay with my father and brother or look for other people in our class to hang out with. That was the good part of being nice, at least I thought I was, but always felt comfortable in the different teenage groups from our class and got along well with almost everyone. 

“Hey, Emma” I heard Merida call and looked in the direction of the sound. “Blue handed these cameras over and asked us to start with the graduation photos.” She said approaching. Blue was what we called Tracy, the school principal, and the choice of the nickname was because she was rarely seen without something, obviously, blue. 

“But we didn’t even start senior year.” I said confused, but taking the camera she was offering me. She shrugged. 

“She said since the class will be the same there’s no reason to wait.” She clarified and I nodded. 

“Ok, then.” I said and Merida said her farewells, disappearing through the crowd. I searched for Graham and Ruby and they had vanished, I roll my eyes in impatience puffing air out of my mouth in irritation and went looking for interesting things to photograph. 

Fortunately, we could use our cameras freely, so I photographed the toys, rides, the festival’s decoration and when I found people from our class, I asked to photograph them. 

I wandered around until I saw her, again. The Mills Family was sitting at a table by the protection grid that prevents us from falling into the water and separates the pier from the sea, but when I got up the courage to approach and ask for a photo the loud noise of a microphone being tested stopped me in my tracks. 

The start of the festival was being announced, Granny was the primary organizer, so she said a few words, welcomed folks who aren't from town and explained how the festival works, the attractions, how the money from the tickets helps the school, our graduation and several other sectors of Storybrooke. When she finished her speech, a wave of fireworks lighted up the sky of the small town and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch it. Her too. 

The brunette stared upwards as if nothing else existed. I didn't know what was wrong with her, because she looked so sad, but at that moment, she seemed to forget that, or at least put whatever it was aside. At that moment she looked happy, and that made _me_ a little happier as well. It was strange that I cared so much about someone that I didn’t even know the name, but if that was the problem, not knowing her name, the problem would be solved tonight. After the fireworks display, I’ll approach the Mills family and not leave the table until I find out her name. 


	3. silence

“Emma, Emma!” Ruby called in a hurry the instant the fireworks ceased, I felt her hand grab my wrist and she pulled me through the crowd, taking me away from the Mills family.

“What is it, Ruby?” I asked snappily, but I think she didn’t even notice my tone.

“Graham’s with a girl and he left me alone, I need your help.”

“For what?”

“There’s this really cute guy and I need to know if he is single.”

“Then why don't you ask?” I asked slightly irritated and this time she did notice my tone. She knew I hated setting her or Graham with other people.

“Please” She begs “I wouldn’t ask you if he wasn’t really pretty and I don’t kiss anyone in a long time, you know that. By the way, he has a really cute friend too and he’s totally your type.” She finishes and I roll my eyes. I don’t have a type! And I hated when they would try to set me up with someone, I’m just not ready yet.

“Where is he?” I asked when we stopped next to the Ferris wheel. Ruby looked around and pointed at the guy. I took a deep breath and took the first step in his direction, but Ruby stopped me.

“What are you doing?” She asked under her breath.

“Well, I’m going to ask him!”

“But you have to do it right, nicely” She complained and gave up on arguing when she saw the grimace on my face. She knew that if she said anything else, I wouldn’t go.

Ruby let me go and I marched in the boy’s direction, he was in a circle with some friends, including girls, and the fear that any of them could be his girlfriend was present. I only hoped that in case any of them were, she didn’t try to start a fight with me since I wasn’t even asking for myself. 

Fortunately to me, and Ruby, he was single and came back with me when I went back to inform the brunette. I left the two of them alone and went back to where I was before, I needed to find out the girls name, and her mother’s too, but my happiness only lasted a moment because when I got to where they were previously, the table the Mills Family were sitting was empty.

I wandered for almost an hour all around the pier, but when I asked Granny if she had seen Mr. Mills buy any more tickets and her answer was negative, I gave up. Maybe my dad was right and they were tired from the trip, probably they went home to unpack stuff or get some rest. So, I ended up sitting with my dad and Neal to eat something while waiting for Ruby or Graham to get tired of what they were doing and look for me.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

On Saturday I woke up early and stayed in bed until I heard my father fiddling again with the old abandoned VW bug outside my bedroom window. I opened the window and watched until he noticed me up there, again he asked if the noise woke me up, I denied it and then I went down.

“Good Morning!” I said sitting next to my father on the side of the house, holding a small plate with 2 toasts and a glass of juice.

“Good morning, honey.” He answered in a cheerful voice. 

“What are you doing?” I was really curious, the car was abandoned for years and we had another one, but he used his police cruiser more often,

“Trying to fix the car.” He smiled, both of them knew the answer was pretty obvious, but he wouldn’t miss the opportunity of messing with his girl.

“Why?” I asked stifling a laugh and bit my toast. He shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe I’ll sell it.” He answered and I nodded, I wanted to say some stuff, but I didn’t have the courage to.

“What are you  gonna do on your second day of vacation? Hang out with your friends?” I shrugged.

“We didn’t plan anything, Ruby will probably only be up after two and Graham’s taking care of Grace, I guess when I finish  here I’ll take a walk by the beach. Are you taking Neal?” 

“He likes to stay there and I don’t want to force you to babysit.” His answer surprised me and he noticed my astonished look. “You know... You’re growing up, next year it’ll be your last vacation here and I want you to enjoy everything you have to enjoy.” I took a deep  breath, his speech was felt and it was true. There weren’t any colleges or universities in Storybrooke, so in a year all of my friends would be gone. But I didn’t want to talk about that right now, I never liked to talk about college just for a simple fact, I’m too stupid to be accepted in one. So, I just returned to my toast and my dad understood my unsaid words of discomfort, turning his attention back to the bug. For now, having each other's company was enough.

“I think I’ll head out now, dad.” I broke the silence after finishing my breakfast. He said goodbye and told me to take care, then I went to brush my teeth before heading to the beach with my writing and drawing stuff tucked safely inside my backpack with the school’s camera.

I love to hang out at the beach, mostly alone. The sound of the waves makes me feel calm and when I was little I used to love the sea, when my mom was still alive we used to go swimming every Saturdays and Sundays, so we had lunch at Granny’s and we’d come back to the beach until sunset. When she was gone we stayed a good while away from the beach and when I was back again, I found a hidden place. A place I never took Ruby, Graham, my dad, or Neal and I don’t plan on doing so.

That was definitely my safe place, but then I discovered it wasn’t all that hidden when I got there. 

The initial shock didn't let me say anything, I stopped walking abruptly as soon as I saw her and she looked back at me, a little scared and withdrawn. I assessed again what was happening and the astonishment I saw in her eyes gave me the strength to speak.

“Hi!” I said approaching slowly. My greeting was unanswered, in fact, she went back to what she was doing as if I wasn’t even there.

Beside her there was a black and white backpack with a panda face, in the smaller pocket the words "little panda" was embroidered and I smiled at how adorable it was. On the backpack was a half-full bottle of apple juice, the same one that her father had bought at Granny's the previous morning, and around her, there were different cases with different paints, a bowl with water and another case with different brushes, it was then that I saw the perfect view that I used to have from my not so secret place, wonderfully painted on her lap.

“My name’s Emma, what's yours?” I asked leaving my bike in a corner and got closer. Nothing. The brunette took the drawing from the clipboard she held and put a white sheet instead. “Can I seat here?“ I asked and she just glanced while I did anyway.

“You paint?” I tried again, watching her carefully. I saw her suppress a smile, that was the most obvious question in the universe. She didn't answer either, so I took a break, took a deep breath, and started talking again. 

“This was my secret and special place.” I said. She stopped trying to decide what she was going to paint and stared at me for the first time, looking into my eyes. Perhaps those words meant something to her.

“I never brought anyone here.” I added and she continued to stare at me, looked doubtful whether to leave or not, but her brown eyes were so beautiful, so bright and penetrating that I didn't want her to go anywhere, I wanted her to keep looking at me. 

“But if you need a secret and special  place I can share it with you.” I offer on impulse. What if she was annoying? Crazy? I would probably have to find another place for myself... I was already regretting what I had said when she smiled again, more willingly, and seemed to relax, returning to her paintings.

The girl is beautiful, not only the eyes, but the face, the color, the hair, the small nose, and even the scar she has on her upper lip, which is also beautiful, and large. I took my notebook and pencil and started doodling, sitting next to her. Sometimes I glanced her way and felt the weight of look directed at me too, hundreds of questions crossed my mind, maybe thousands, but I didn't dare to ask anything.

Tired of doodling, unable to draw or write anything useful, I remembered that I had taken the camera too. I took it out of the “adult” backpack compared to the backpack next to it and since we were free to photograph whatever we wanted, I started taking some pictures of the sea. I was enjoying that photographing thing, that was an activity that I never had much contact with and it was really cool.

I stopped shooting for a few minutes and started looking at the pictures I had taken yesterday, I was having fun while remembering the opening of the festival, but I stopped at a photo that I would say was special. A photo of the Mills family watching the fireworks display, a photo taken a few seconds before I promised myself that I would find out that girl's name, and now it would be a perfect time if she answered me

“Hey...” I started talking, I wanted to ask if she really came from Boston, but she started to pack her things and in just over 2 minutes she had her panda bag on her back, her painting still wet in her hands and she got farther away with each step, returning by the only path that gave access to my, or ours, secret place.

For a week she kept going there and so did I, for a week I kept asking questions that were not answered, I even researched things about mute people, because when it came to listening, I know she heard very well. I tried to talk to her by signs and she smiled, was the most beautiful and least sad smile she had ever given, but she also did not answer.

Every day I was hoping that she would respond. Why was I insisting on it so much? I don’t know! But something had awakened inside me when I first saw her, and every minute I spent near her it grew, my wants increased, and I lost even more control and sense of what was happening.

** [Friday – 10:20 am] **

Last night I had an idea and today I would put it into practice. Considering that she arrives very early and leave almost at lunchtime, she was likely to get hungry in the middle. I already knew that she liked apple juice, and when arriving at Granny’s I was in doubt between the apple pancake Mr. Mills ordered that day and brownies, but I opted for the chocolate. She looked like she liked chocolate.

My idea was to make a little picnic for both of us, so maybe she would thank me in the end and I would finally be able to know if her voice was as beautiful as her looks.

I breathed relieved when I arrived and she was there. After insisting so much and trying to talk to her, I believed that one day she would get tired and never appear again, that she would look for another place to stay, but it hadn’t happened yet.

I left my bike in the corner I always left and approached her, taking the backpack off my back and looking at what she was painting this time. She painted and drew different things, landscapes, people, animals, and this time she was painting a portrait of herself, and she seemed to have a very special affection for this one.

“Good Morning.” I said as I always did, she kept painting quietly. “Are you hungry?” I asked and saw her hand stop moving. She had stared at me when I arrived, examined the larger volume of my backpack and went back to painting, now, after my question, she glanced at me until I sat down and brought the backpack to my lap. I smiled victoriously at her hesitation and curiosity as I took things out of my bag.

First, I took the bags with what I had bought at Granny’s, and then I took out a plaid cloth that cost me some white lies to my father, I spread it over the sand and then I got her full attention. I took out two glasses, two small plates and with a napkin, I served two pieces of brownie, I had bought six just in case. It was also difficult to ask my dad for money, he insisted on asking for what, but I was too embarrassed to explain.

“Do you like chocolate?” I asked and she took a deep breath before nodding. I offered her one of the plates and she took it without much hesitation. “Look, I hope that apple juice is not bad, because I never drank, but I didn't know what else you liked.”

“What do you like?” She asked suddenly emphasizing "you" and I saw a mixture of fear and regret stamp her face as soon as I looked at her completely taken aback.

Her voice was magnificent. A little thick, yes, but still, magnificent. Her face flushed and I realized I was staring at her with my jaw dropped, after a week I couldn’t believe she had said something, and she seemed to curse herself for it… After fear, regret, and shame took over her face, I saw a bit of anger too.

“Well...” I said when I realized she was getting angrier by the second and I didn’t want her to get up and leave. “I like hot chocolate with cinnamon, but it’s summer, so I’m running away from hot drinks” After I answered she relaxed a little, but didn’t say anything. 

I poured the apple juice into two separate cups and we ate in silence, which was very uncomfortable for me because she didn’t stop looking at me for a second, in addition to chewing extremely slowly while she seemed to try to unravel my soul. I took a relieved breath when she finished her brownie and looked away, but my relief was short-lived, it lasted until I heard and saw her pulling my sketchbook out of my backpack.

I went into complete shock and just hoped she wouldn't see my eyes bulging while I couldn't move a single muscle. I watched her carefully place the cup propped on a rock, place the pad on her crossed legs and wipe her hands on the short black jeans she wore before opening it.

“Hey!” I said a little indignant that she didn’t even ask for permission, but when she raised her head and looked at me with a completely angelic look, I shut up and let her continue.

She ran the pages gently and took a considerable amount of time in each of them, in some she took longer so I assumed that those drawings or poems she liked the most. I saw her eyes narrow when she arrived at the drawing of her current home and again panic took over my body when I remembered that on two pages there was a drawing of her.

It was a drawing of the photo I had taken that day on the pier, of her and her family watching the fireworks display, next to it was an outline of what I remembered from her brown eyes, but the look was sad just like it always used to be when she got here. My heartbeat accelerated with every thousandth, especially when she went from page to page, but when she reached the page in question, it stopped.

I was curiously looked at when she recognized herself on paper, it was weird and funny. She was surprised, but she seemed to like it. I was starting to feel calmer when her hand pulled the page out of my pad. There I was, gaping again, watching her hold the cut sheet, waiting... I don't know what! That she would tear it apart. But what she did make my mouth open even more. She folded the paper, took her backpack, put it away, took her clipboard, and handed me one of her paintings.

This time I didn't know if my heart had stopped, if was racing, if I was breathing or if I was still alive. In the painting, a girl was riding her yellow bicycle on her back and had her blond hair blowing in the wind, the outfit was quite the same as the one I was wearing the day I left Ruby's notebook and consequently "met" her. But unfortunately, I didn't have much time to appreciate her painting at that moment, when I realized she was already packing up and getting ready to leave.

"Uh, hey" I called, she didn't stop what she was doing, much less answered me. "Won't you tell me your name?" I asked, desperately gathering my things so as not to be left behind talking to myself. She shrugged. It was already an advance from the silent treatment.

"Did you like our picnic? " I asked hoping that she would at least thank me, but she shrugged again. "Well, you're welcome!" I provoked her for the lack of politeness in not thanking me. 

But she was not obligated to say anything, much less to me for bringing a snack. Perhaps that was what she thought. But the smile she dedicated me when she heard my provocation did all the work of thanks and my heart melted again. She got up, put the panda backpack on her back, and started to make her way home. 

"Hey! Hey!" I started fast, my tone, and my actions showing my desperation, throwing everything in my backpack carelessly. "Wait, let me speak!" I asked and she stopped, turning around. I breathed relieved by her understanding and I stopped everything I was doing.

"There will be a soccer game tomorrow, the summer season will start and I play on the team. Do you want to watch the training? It's open to the public." I invited. She looked away for a few seconds, thinking, and once again just shrugged, but stood there looking at me as if she expected more information.

"Oh, it will be in the city's soccer field. There's only one, you can't miss it" I added.  Again she looked away, as she recorded the information, and when she did, she turned and kept walking. “Damn it!” I muttered under my breath to myself and my slowness.

I needed to reach her even if it wasn't to say anything, even if it was just to walk beside her to the nearest house. I put the backpack on my back as soon as I managed to close it, leaving out only my new painting and the bag with brownies. She couldn't have gone that far after all.

“Hey!” I screamed running after her and pushing my bicycle. “At least tell me your name, please!” I whined when I reached her. She had stopped walking, but she still had her back to me. “I don't want to be imagining you as little panda forever.” I said and she turned immediately.

“Little panda?” She asked and I smiled at the sound of her voice. I nodded, still smiling, and she raised an eyebrow 

“Your backpack” I explained and her brow went back to normal, she nodded briefly and tried not to smile, but I could see she was struggling no to curve her lips upwards.

“Regina” She said after assessing me for a while.

“What?” I questioned confused and she fixed her backpack.

“My name is Regina. Regina Mills.”


End file.
